Reuniting Lost Children
by SuperLordHero
Summary: Crossover. Blaine has not seen his brother for almost ten years, but when the break up happens; Blaine ends up in the streets of New York. After learning of what his and his brother's past life was, he couldn't help feel suspicious when an old man started to follow him. (On hold)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in season 4 in both shows. Neal is a little younger in this story line rather than the original. This is the first story I have wrote for White Collar and Glee. Please enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. sadly.**

* * *

Blaine's P.O.V

I have never been so ashamed of myself. I lost the love of my life, because I thought he didn't love me anymore. Now I'm wandering aimlessly around New York. I don't want to go back to Lima, because I could not face anyone from high school without busting into tears. Burt was my father figure, and now I'm pretty sure I lost that as well. My father basically disowned me after I came out, he is only home about twice a month. My mother is usually not home, but when she is, she's usually drunk.

The last time I saw my mother drunk, wasn't a good memory. She let some of her secrets slip about her past life, and I hadn't got a good night sleep since. She rambled how her last husband shot a cop in New York , and took her, her son, and her husbands' partner into witness protection.

I always knew that I had an older half-brother, he taught me how to play the piano, and got me into singing. Then he left on his eighteenth birthday, and I have never seen him since. His father's partner Ellen, was a sweet lady, my best memories with her was making cookies, I haven't been in contact withher since I left New York.

What I didn't know was that my older brother was not Danny Brooks, but his real name is Neal Caffrey. Assuming he took our mother's maiden name. I did not know that I was born into the witness protection, or the reason Neal left. I was shock at what information I was given, I started to doubt what she is saying is really true, since she was heavily drunk. The facts then started to add up and then I figured she was telling the truth.

I don't remember much about my older brother. He was ten years older than me, and it's been over nine years since we last saw each other. I remember he had the brightest blue eyes, and the biggest smile. He had dark curls like I have, but they're a little lighter. He was into music, he knew how to play and sing, but did not do anything musical in his high school years.

After Neal left, my mother reconnected with my father. Two years later my mother and I left and moved with my father in a small town in Ohio, leaving Ellen behind. We all got along sharing laughs and smiles. Three years later I built up the courage to tell my parents I was gay. They didn't say anything for a while, but then my father did not come home as often, and my mother drank the whole liquor store.

Here I am walking the streets in the busy city of New York. I briefly thought of visiting Ellen, but I didn't know where she actually lived. I was sure looking up her name will cause red flags to go up to the marshals.

I sighed, great now I'm lost in New York. I have no idea where I was. I turned around hoping to find a building that look somewhat familiar. Instead I saw an older man, that I knew I saw over ten times today. I frowned, and walked in an opposite direction from where I saw the man.

I walked a mile or two, and he was still following me. I turned into an alley, and stopped. I wanted to know why this creep was following me.

I waited until the man entered the alley, "Why are you following me? If you don't tell me I'm calling 911."

"No need to get the cops involved. You're Blaine Anderson right?"

"Depends on who's asking?"

"I'm one of Ellen's friends in the police force, back when she was working. I'm Sam." He held his hand to shake.

I hesitantly shook his hand, "How do I know you're telling the truth? How did you find me? Why do you want to talk with me?" I asked in one breath.

"I cannot give you any proof that I am telling the truth. Ellen was murdered and she wanted me to find you. Would you like to see her grave?"

"Wait-What? She died?" I asked tears filled my eyes but refuse to spill.

"Come on" he said and nodded towards me.

I numbly followed, my head was screaming; Don't trust him, He is lying, Don't follow, Ellen is dead, ask him more questions. I could only focus on one thought; Ellen is dead.

No more cookies, or lame jokes of llamas. No more staying up late watching Freaky Friday with popcorn.

I blindly wiped away the tears that finally spilled down my cheeks. More memories of Ellen and I pass through my brain like a volt of lightning.

Before I knew it I was at the cemetery. Sam and I pass across gravestones, my eyes searching wildly for Ellen's name hoping it is not true.

I let out a choked sob, as I spotted Ellen's gravestone. My knees were shaking so bad I collapsed, next to the grave.

"How was she murdered?" I whispered.

"She was getting transferred by the marshals, when someone shot her. Luckily Neal-"

"Neal as in Neal Caffrey?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Neal Caffrey is my half-brother."

"He is your WHAT?" Sam said in alarm.

"My half-brother. Wait do you know him too?" I asked looking up at him.

Sam was pacing around Ellen's grave running his hand over his face and hair, mumbling "This is not good," he said over and over again.

Before I could ask him what was not good. A tall handsome man with dazzling blue eyes and brown dark curls, made his way over to Sam. Those blue eyes and hair I could recognize him even if it has been ten years.

The shorter man with glasses confirmed my suspicions, "Neal are you sure you trust him."


	2. Chapter 2

**My suspicions were confirmed when a little bald guy with glasses said, "Neal are you sure you trust him?"**

 **Neal gave a nod to the shorter man. "Sam why did you want to meet here. You said there was-" Neal stopped speaking.**

 **I raised my eyes to meet his. Neal's eyes were wide in shock, surprise, and fear. I was surprised that he actually recognize me, I was only eight since he ditched me.**

 **The shorter man cleared his throat, "I know that look, how do you two know each other"?**

 **"It's a story for another time Moz." Neal said.**

 **The shorter dude look like he was having a panic attack, his eyes blown, chest heaving, panting.**

 **"Is your friend okay Cooper, or should I say Danny, or better yet I should say Neal."**

 **"Okay I get the Danny part, but who is Cooper? And how many times do I have to say never use my name, to people who I don't trust." The shorter man, or Moz said.**

 **"Like I said it's a story for another time."**

 **I snorted that story would be interesting to explain.**

 **"Sam I don't have time, I have to head to the bureau soon." Neal said.**

 **"I do not need you anymore. This kid was in Ellen's will. I just wanted to know who the kid was, but now I know."**

 **"Who is the kid?" Moz said.**

 **"YOU TOLD HIM! You do not even know the guy. For all you know he could be a freakin serial killer. You are not allowed to tell who we are, and our relations. Do you got that?" Neal spoke harshly.**

 **"Yes sir" I grumbled.**

 **"Good."**

 **"Why does everyone know except for me. Is it because im wearing-"**

 **"No Moz, I'll tell you later, but for now I need to head back. "**

 **"Tell no one about this meeting, got that." Sam said. We all nodded our heads.**

 **I turned my back and Sam was gone. My only hope for directions is gone. I sighed and lifted my foot to take a step, when someone said, "Blaine."**

 **I turned around, Neal was still there, but his friend was gone.**

 **"Blaine, I don't want to see you again, don't look for me. You're not welcomed." Neal said, his face emotionless.**

 **I nodded slowly, and when I look back up he was gone. My own brother doesn't want to see me. That hurt, a couple tears find their way down my cheek. I wiped them away. I continued down the path I was lost at. This week was the worst of my life. My boyfriend dumped me, but I couldn't blame him. I lost my father figure. Ellen died. My own brother hates me.**

 **The tears built up again, and I didn't wipe them away, since who would care. Everyone hates me.**

 **GLEE/WHITE COLLAR.**

 **Neal's p.o.v.**

 **I know what I said was harsh. I didn't mean a word I said, but I had to say those words. Ever since I became a CI for the White Collar Division in the FBI, I constantly put the people I care about in danger. Saying those words hurt. I left before I could see the damage that I've caused.**

 **I walked into the bureau, and pressed twenty-one on the elevator panel. I sigh and rub my face with my hands. Why was Blaine in New York? Last I checked he was in a small town in Ohio. He wasn't old enough for college, and my mother would not step a foot back in New York. I was clueless to why he was here.**

 **The elevator finally dinged, indicating that I was on the twenty first floor. I walked out and open the glass doors and made my way to my desk.**

 **"Caffrey your late. What happen this time, someone shoot you?" Diana said.**

 **"One time. No, someone released a hive of bees in my balcony, and I had to clean it up." That actually happen, it happen last night.**

 **"Mozzie and his conspiracy theories?" Jones asked.**

 **I nodded my head. Peter walked out of his office and signaled me into his office by his famous point. I sighed, and walk into his office.**

 **"What do I owe the pleasure to?" I asked with my dazzling smile.**

 **Peter shook his head, "Have you ever heard of the name Paul Grodsmen?"**

 **I look at him baffled, "Of course I heard of him before, the guy is a legend of con men."**

 **"I figured, he is on the move. We believe he would strike here." He pointed to the map. "This man is very dangerous, I'm not comfortable sending you undercover for this one." Peter said.**

 **"Peter I'm your best shot of taking him down, how else are we going to arrest him?"**

 **"I know that, but I don't want to put you in danger."**

 **Glee/ White Collar**

 **I made my way to my apartment in June's house. I wasn't expecting Mozzie to be here.**

 **"Are you going to tell me who that kid was?"**

 **Mozzie was sitting on a chair, and a glass full of wine.**

 **"Do you really want to know now?" I replied taking my suit jacket off.**

 **"Considering everyone else knows than yeah."**

 **"Mozzie only Sam and I know this, but I didn't want Sam to know, some things slip out. "**

 **"He called you Danny, so I know you guys knew each other for a long time. Im confused to why he called you Cooper?"**

 **"The name the marshals given me as a child for witness protection, was Danny Cooper Brooks. I prefer Cooper over Danny."**

 **"How do you guys know each other though?" Mozzie asked again.**

 **"When I was still in witness protection, my mom met this guy, and tey hooked up. On my ninth birthday y mom told me that I be as going tl be a big brother. Eight months later my haf brother Blaind Anderson was born. Little after Blaine was born, my mom and Blaine's father got married. I switched my name from Brooks to Anderson. I was known as Cooper Anderson, from their until my eighteenth birthday. You know The rest." Neal recapped.**

 **"So that is your half brother?" I nodded.**

 **Little then they know they were being recorded.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's P.O.V

I made it back to a hotel, and paid for the night. My flight back to Westerville Ohio isn't until ten tomorrow morning. They gave me the keys to the room, but my hands are shaking and I immediately drop them. I gave an apologetic smile, as I pick the keys back up.

My room is nothing special, a queen size bed with a portable fridge. There was a small bathroom right bedside the closet.

I drop the luggage on the floor, and plopped down on the bed. The events of the week came crashing down on me, I start to sob on the pillow. Questions piled up in my head.

I was so stupid. Kurt was the best thing that ever happened to be. Why did I blow this one up? Why didn't I think that he loved me? Would New Directions hate me? Would I not be welcomed at the Hudson-Hummel's residence?

Ellen was murdered. Sam said there was a will, what did the will say? Did she live a good life? Was she lonely? Who killed her? Why was she killed? Was it Neal's father? Were the marshals not paying attention to her?

Neal or Cooper, whatever name he goes by, hates me. Did he hate me all along? Was none of our friendship real? Does he know that I'm gay, is that why he hates me? Did he ever try to find me? Was I the reason why he left? Did he know about the Sadie Hawkins?

I did not hear the door open, I was too busy in my questions. Though I did hear a voice.

"Who died? Oh wait Ellen did, I didn't think you would be this upset about it. "

I look up and there's an unfamiliar man in the room. "Who the hell are you?" I meant to sound intimidating, but it sound like a pathetic cry.

"I'm going to be your worst nightmare." His evil brown eyes flicked all over the room, "Nice place you got here. The name is Matthew, Matthew Keller." He put his hand out to shake, but I didn't accept the invitation.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I've been trying to find you forever, but couldn't find you. Now you're in New York and away from the marshals. I need you to come with me."

How the hell does he know the marshals. Why does he have interest in me?

"I'm going to say no." I declined.

"Well I'm not asking. My other attempts did not work. I need to strike closer to home, to get what I want." He said.

"I'm not going with you." I said backing away.

"I know you're not willing to go. I think this would give you motivation." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun.

My heart starting to race. Oh my god he has a gun. Why on earth have I not seen that earlier. I'm going to die.

"Know you are coming with me, and act normal, unless you want me shoot that pregnant lady in the front desk? Make your choice."

I nodded, he hid his gun and we walked out of the hotel. We walked a few blocks before he stopped in front of the van. He motioned me to get inside.

"Now since your half Caffrey I don't want to make any mistakes." He pulled out a taser, and zap me with it. I fell into a world of darkness.

Glee/White Collar

Neal's P.O.V

It was a boring day, I was stuck with all the mortgage fraud. I sighed. Blaine's been on my mind all day. Why was he even here? Then he had to tell Sam our relation, I trust Sam, but not with that.

Now we have a case with Paul Grodsmen. He's a freakin legend. Peter doesn't think it's safe enough for me to go undercover, even though I can talk my way out of every situation. Speaking of the devil, he gave me the finger point.

I straighten my tie, and made my way to his office.

"I was thinking it over, and I think you should go undercover." Peter said.

I smiled, "Who am I going undercover as-"

"Peter we have a situation." Jones came running in, eyes blown.

"What?" Both Peter and I said at the same time.

"The Russian Prison just called... Keller escaped."

"When?" Peter calmly asked.

"They said, about a week ago. They think he left the country."

"Dammit! They wait a week to tell us. Jones call and see if they can put some agents with Elizabeth. Get Diana in here" Jones nodded and took off.

Peter ran his hands in his face. "Neal is there any reason that Keller escaped? Be honest" He asked.

"Not that I can think of. The ony thing I'm doing is finding out if my fater is innocent. I have no idea if he has a role in that?" I answered honestly

He nodded believing in my statement.

"What's going on boss?" Diana asked.

"Keller has escaped, I need you and Jobnes to see if there is any recent activity that may be connected to Keller."

They nodded and took off.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just stay here do not go anywhere else, unless if you with me, Diana, or Jones. Do you understand?"

I nodded and sighed.

I was doing paperwork for another hour before Diana called, "Boss, Caffrey I found something." We hurried over to where Jones and Diana are.

"In the Asbury Hotel they said that someone paid for the night, but they left before his time was up. He left with another guy they didn't see when he checked in. They left a description that matches Keller. They have a security video, but I haven't opened it yet."

Peter nodded for her to open the video.

My stomach did a back flip when I saw who was with Keller. Blaine Anderson, my half brother.


	4. AN

A/N

Sorry this is not a chapter, but this is a fyi. My updating skills are trash, (you already knew that). I won't be updating this story and other stories until June. I'm still a high school student who has no time to dedicate to these stories. I have drafts for the upcoming chapters, but have not finished it yet. So in other words, I only update during summer break, and the other 8.5 months I have been in school I add a word a day to the story.

Sorry if you were looking forward to the next chapter, It get published eventually. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY THOUGH. Thank you for the patience.

-yours truly SuperLordHero.


End file.
